G A G
by nyE.mEh
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 IS UP]/DRABBLE. Kumpulan cerita nyeleneh dengan cast EXO OT12. /"Chanyeol" /"Kenapa Baek?" / "Susu siapa di kulkas?"
1. LUPA

**L U P A**

 **Don't Like Don't Read and Don't Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Tao sibuk sekali, kenapa? Karena hari ini disekolahnya di adakan technical meeting untuk persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolahnya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia pergi, sampai Mamanya pun keheranan kenapa anaknya pagi-pagi sekali datang kesekolah.

TAP...TAP...TAP

Suara sepatu Tao menggema dikoridor sekolahnya, sekolah masih sangat sepi  
'astaga ini sudah terlambat' batin Tao

CKLEK

Tao membuka ruang rapat dan disana sudah ada Luhan, Xiumin, Yixing dan beberapa anggota osis lainnya. Tao pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang didepannya terdapat bertuliskan **'wakil ketua osis'**. Jangan dikira Tao duduk santai saat ini ia tengah mengeluarkan buku-buku yang sangat tebal dan lebar, kurang lebih ada tiga buku paket, satu LKS dan dua buah buku tulis.

Tao mengambil buku tebal yang covernya terdapat kata ' **FISIKA'**  
"kapan rapatnya akan di mulai Lu?" tanya Tao pada Luhan yang merupakan ketua osis diorganisasi mereka  
"kata pak Lee kita rapat osis terlebih dahulu baru technical meeting" jawab Luhan dan hanya ditanggapi Tao dengan anggukan kepala

"apa yang kau kerjakan Tao?" tanya Xiumin

"fisika, kau lupa Xiu? Hari ini kita banyak dapat tugas Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, dan ditambah lagi tugas Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan kita diminta untuk mebuat soal essay sebanyak 20 soal. Dan itu dikumpul dalam waktu dua hari, bayangkan Xiu?" cerosos Tao

"oh astaga" sahut Luhan dan Xiumin kerena mereka satu kelas dengan Tao oyomatis juga mendapatkan tugas yang sama.

Drtt..Drtt..

Tao menoleh ke handphonenya yang bergetar

MAMA Calling...

Buru-buru Tao menganggak telpon dari Mamanya

"hallo, ada apa ma?"

"oh,astaga. Tao hampir saja lupa ma" Tao pemukul jidatnya

"jadi,mama menjemputku pukul sepuluh" Tao melihat kearah jam, baru jam setengah delapan

"iya Ma, bye"

PIP

"ada apa Tao?" tanya Yixing

"ini, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus kekantor keimigrasian visa pasporku sudah habis. Mama ku ingin kembali ke korea katanya. Jadi aku juga ikut. Hanya cap jari saja" Tao sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya, karena sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat osis selesai, sekarang Tao dan teman-temannya menuju tempat diadakan technical meeting. Disana sudah berkumpul banyak orang dari berbagai sekolah. Acara ulang tahun sekolah Tao mengadakan beberapa perlombaan dan bazar. Yang diikuti oleh berbagai tingkat sekolah.

Baru setengah jam acara dimulai, handphone Tao bergetar tenyata pesan dari mamanya

"mama sudah ada didepan sekolah mu"

Tao pun pergi meninggalkan rapat, tentunya ia sudah meminta ijin kepada guru pengawas.

Tao pergi kekantor keimigrasian yang berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh kilometer dari sekolahnya. Tentunya Tao pergi dengan mobil.

Sesampainya di kantor keimigrasian, mengurus beberapa hal dan tidak sampai satu jam semua urusan telah selesai.

Mamanya Tao pun mengantarkan Tao kembali kesekolah. Masih ada dua jam sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir. Sebenarnya Tao begitu lelah, tapi karena ini adalah kewajiban jadi ia harus kembali sekolah.

Ternyata rapat telah berakhir kira-kira tigapuluh menit sebelum Tao datang.  
Tao kembali kedalam kelas, dan disambut oleh soal Matematia dan Kimia

"Tao, tugas Matematika dan Kimia katanya besok harus dikumpul. Dan satu lagi Pendidikan kewarga negaraan katanya Deadlinenya besok" kata Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Tao

'ya tuhan' batin Tao.

Tao pun mengerjakan tugas Kimia terlebih dahulu, dan Matematika menyusul dirumah. Kata Tao

Saat bel pulang berbunyi Tao baru menyelesaikan setengah dari tugasnya.

Tao memasuki mobil milik Mamanya , saat ini yang menjemputnya adalah supir pribadinya.

"hari yang begitu lelah" guman Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Tao langsung masuk dalam kamarnya, Langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang nyaman.

"TAO, MAKAN CEPAT" teriakkan Mama Tao terdengar

"IYA MA, TAO GANTI BAJU DULU" teriak Tao tak kalah nyaring dari Mamanya

Tao pun bangkit dari kasurnya  
Tao terlebih dahulu membuka ikat pinggang, melepas roknya yang hanya tersisa dibagian bawahnya hanyalah hotpants. Sekarang dibagian atas Tao mulai membuka simpul dasinya. Dilanjutkan membuka kancing-kancing bajunya satu persatu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Tao saat semua kancingnya terbuka

"jadi seharian aku bepergian kemana-mana aku tidak memakai...AAAA" Tao mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Ada yang tahu apa yang tidak Tao kenakan..?

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak pakai bra seharian" Tao sambil memegang dadanya(?)

"astaga,untung tidak ada yang mengetahuinya" Tao menghela nafas.

Dan ternyata Tao lupa mengenakan bra nya, seharian Tao begitu sibuk dan tidak menyadarinya.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

mEh here...

ini pengalaman nyata gue,,kebayang tidak. Pergi kesana kemari  
memang hari itu sangat sibuk. Ada yang pernah mengalami hal ini?

Gak tau fict ini bisa dibilang apa, humor tapi mendekati garing pun tidak.

Thanks buat yang sudah baca, dan jangan lupa di ripiu.

Didepan Tv, berlatarkan Music Bank  
Jum'at, 25 Desember 2015


	2. PANITIA

**PANITIA**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, capek banget" keluh seorang gadis sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan buku tipis.

Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandang maklum pada teman sebangkunya itu. Sambil terus mencatat tugasnya, dia menceritakan suatu hal.

"Tao, kamu inget gak kemaren Sehun ngomong apa ke kamu?"

Gadis yang bernama Tao itu menggendikkan bahu acuh sambil memejamkan mata. "Yang mana? Aku banyak ngomong ama dia, Kyung"

Kyungsoo melepas bolpoinnya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Tao ketika dia membuka mata.

"Jangan senyum kek gitu deh, bikin aku takut" kata Tao sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Gak usah alay deh, Tao" Kyungsoo memutar malas bola matanya. "Mau diceritain apa enggak?"

Tao mengangguk antusias dan Kyungsoo mulai bercerita.

.

.

 **Flashback seminggu yang lalu**

" _Kyungsoo" , seorang gadis berlingkaran hitam di bawah matanya melambai pada temannya yang sedang duduk di bangku kafetaria._

" _Hei, Tao" balas temannya itu._

 _Merekapun duduk bersama dan terlibat dalam percakapan seru. Teman-teman mereka sering bilang, "Tao, Kyungsoo. Kalo ngomong jangan pake bahasa tinggi, kita yang dengerin pada ga reti"_

 _Mereka berdua hanya tertawa dan acuh pada teman-temannya itu._

" _Dipanggil lagi tuh" kata Kyungsoo saat salah satu teman mereka melambai pada Tao._

 _Hari ini sekolah mereka mengadakan acara persahabatan dengan salah satu sekolah di kota itu juga. Tao adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi siswa di sekolahnya, dan tergabung sebagai anggota panitia pada acara itu._

" _Umumin kesemua panitia, kita makan bareng di lab" perintah Yejin, ketua panitia dari acara tersebut._

 _Tao mengganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menjalankan perintah sang ketua tersebut. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana lelahnya teman pandanya itu._

" _Capek,'ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Tao saat gadis itu selesai dengan tugasnya._

 _Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput es jeruk._

" _Tao!"_

 _Tao menggeram tertahan saat ada yang memanggilnya lagi. Dilihatnya orang itu melambaikan tangannya. Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat, tinggi, bibir tipis, dan otaknya, eum.. lumayan laaah._

" _Sehun? Ada apa?"_

" _Ga ke lab? Ga makan?"_

 _Sehun adalah siswa kelas sebelah yang juga sama-sama anggota panitia. Mereka berdua berteman cukup akrab._

" _Ga, belum laper. Kamu sendiri?"_

 _Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tiang di kefetaria itu._

" _Ga juga, aku mau makan kamu" jawabnya sambil tertawa._

 _Uhukk_

 _Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka tiba-tiba tersedak karena mendengar kalimat Sehun. Namun yang dia lihat selanjutnya kedua orang itu malah tertawa dan membicarakan hal-hal lain lagi, tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum aneh._

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukk

"Dasar hentai" Tao memukul pundak Kyungsoo dengan tangannya saat gadis bermata bulat itu tertawa. "Kamu kebanyakan temenan sama Jongin, 'nih"

Taopun ikut tertawa juga ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Kok aku baru nyadar sekarang, 'ya?" tanya Tao.

Kedua siswi itu masih tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain sampai memandang aneh pada keduanya.

"Kira-kira.. Sehun sadar ga 'ya sama ucapannya?"

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holllaaaaaaaaa~ /TEREAK PAKE TO'A/**

 **Seperti biasaaaaah**

 **Kami datang dengan ff absurd lageee**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Ini keinspirasi dari kisah nyata, pengalaman pribadi loh yaaa xD**

' _ **Kamu sendiri ga makan?' tanya cewe**_

' _ **Ga, aku mau makan kamu' jawab cowo**_

 **Kayaknya tu cowo emang masih polos. Kayaknya tu cowo asal ngomong aja. Kayaknya tu cowo ga sadar ama omongannya. Hahahaha... kayaknya si cowo emang ga ngerti ama yang dia ucapin waktu itu.**

 **Atau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cuman kita aja yang terlalu peka? /OHOKK/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oiyaah .. pengumuman sedikit, Jangan panggil kita kakak dong, kita belum tua tua banget kok, kita ini line 98 dan 99 ;)))) /UDAH TUA ITU WOY/**

 **Okeh last, riview juseyooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pasintik, Februari 2016**

 _ **nyE and mEh~**_


	3. 14

"Kyung, pinjam penggaris dong" ucap Tao yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengambilkan penggarisnya

"nih, enggak biasanya Tao kamu ketinggalan yang kaya begini, biasanya selalu lengkap. Sampai pembalut kamu juga bawa ke dalam tas" Kyungsoo bicara sambil nulis catatan matematika Tao

"tadi malam kayanya lupa masukin ke dalam tas deh, sekalian aja di umumin pake radio sekolah Kyungsoo kalo aku bawa pembalut di tas" Tao agak kesal sama teman sebangkunya yang udah ngebongkar kebiasaannya selama ini

Tao menggaris kertas di bukunya pake penggaris Kyungsoo yang dia pinjam. Gak tau sih sebenarnya apa yang di gambar Tao, bentuknya Cuma garis abstrak doang

Saat Tao lagi asik ngegaris di buku tulisnya, ujung pensil Tao berhenti di angka empat belas senti meter

"hei Kyung, mau ku ceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Tao

"apaan?" Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan catatannya

"kalo kamu denger aku ngomong berhenti dulu nulisnya" Tao mengambil bolpoin di tangan Kyungsoo

"iya-iya, nih aku dengerin" kyungsoo udah siap-siap mau nyimak

"gini nih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nyEmEh present**

 **14 CM**

 **By : mEh**

 **Abaikan keambiguan judul ini**

 **Diangkat dari kisah nyata**

 **Banyak typo bertebaran**

 **Castnya temukan sendiri di dalam cerita**

 **Don't like ? Don't read!**

 **Enjoy this Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU DI RUMAH TAO**

Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin sama Kai lagi di rumah Tao. Mereka lagi kerja kelompok matematika, gak kerja kelompok sih sebenarnya kalo ujung-ujungnya bakal ngobrol juga.

Tao datang dari dapur bawa seteko limun dan enggak lupa sama cangkir plus cemilan

"nah loh Hun, napa mewek?" tanya Tao heran pada Sehun, Tao baru datang dari dapur liat Sehun yang mukanya udah mewek dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"ini loh Tao si Sehun lagi cerita soal pacar dia. Dia abis putusan kan terus balik lagi" jawab Luhan menjelaskan kepada Tao

"oh" jawab Tao singkat

Luhan emang deket banget sama sehun, secarakan Luhan itu sepupu cewek Sehun satu-satunya. Jadi, Tao gak ngeraguin berita tentang Sehun dari Luhan

"udah yuk, kita belajar dari tadi cuma ngobrol aja" akhirnya Kai buka suara

Mereka pun mulai membuka buku pelajaran mereka, ngambil pensil, penghapus, buku paket, buku lks, kalkulator sama cemilan biar khusuk belajarnya

"Tao, cos 90 berapa" tanya Xiumin

"0" Tao masih asik ngerjain soal dia

"ek kuadrat ples ye kuatrat min lima ek ples tujuh ye min enam. Tentukan titik potong pada lingkaran ini dengan ek men-"

"tunggu deh Chen, kamu nulis tentang apa?" tanya Luhan

"aku nulis soal lingkaran. Kita bab itu kan?" ucap Chen polos

"kita kan di trigonometri, lingkaran bab berikutnya Chen" kai menggetok kepala Chen

"kalian sih enggak ngasih tau sama aku" Chen masih tidak terima dengan getokan Kai

"kamu juga gak nanya" Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Chen

"eh, Tao pinjam penggaris dong" pinta Luhan pada Tao

"nih" Tao menyodorkan penggarsisnya pada luhan

Seketika suasana menjadi hening

"kalian mau denger cerita aku gak?" Luhan memecah keheningan

"mau" koar semua anak-anak

"gini lo ya, si Chanyeol pernah cerita ke aku sama Sehun" Luhan mengambil napas

"kata Chanyeol, dia pernah tuh ngukur 'anu'nya dia" lanjut Luhan

"anunya apa" Xiumin gak ngerti

"adiknya dia atau miliknya dia atau kejantanan dia atau burungnya dia atau juniornya dia atau penisnya dia" jelas Chen

Xiumin mengangguk

"aku sambung ya, si Chanyeol ngukurnya pake penggaris dan katanya Chanyeol lagi panjang punya dia itu empat belas sentimeter. Terus lagi punyanya dia itu agak kehitaman dan agak ada urat-uratnya" Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya

"tapi, aku agak ragu deh sama perkataan Chanyeol. Bohong sih enggak tapi dia bisa nambahin-nambahin yang gak sesuai dengan kenyataan" Sehun menambahkan

Muka Tao terlihat illfeel mendengarkan cerita dari Luhan tadi

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"ahahahaha..." Kyungsoo tertawa menggelegar

"kamu percaya Kyung?" tanya Tao

"gak tau" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"parah tuh anak"

"hush..orangnya ada dibelakang kita Kyung" Tao agak memelankan suaranya

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, Chanyeol benar-benar dibelakang mereka saat ini

Kyungsoo dan Tao saling memandang dan tersenyum. Keduanya melanjutkan tugas mereka yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Halo! Apa kabar!**

 **Gimana? Garing ya?**

 **Ini diangkat dari kisah merasa terhibur.**

 **Fict disini memang dijadiin drabble semua, so jika pendek itu wajar.**

 **Maaf buat typo**

 **Last words don't miss to review**

 **Sabtu, 27 Februari 2016**


	4. Artinya apa?

Bisa dibilang Tao itu orangnya kepo. Selalu penasaran akan hal-hal yang baru. Hal-hal yang asing di telinga Tao.

 **Artinya Apa ?**

 **By : mEh**

 **Diangkat (lagi) dari kisah nyata**

 **Humornya maksa dan garing**

 **It's GS jadi yang gak suka, sok boleh keluar**

 **Tidak suka dengan cerita ini, tidak memaksa untuk membaca**

 **Salah pengetikan akan sering di temukan di sini, jadi jangan kaget**

 **Semoga terhibur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Tao keluar dari aula sekolahnya, ia baru saja selesai ngikutin jalan dengan kepala yang ia garuk-garuk, gak gatal sih tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepala Tao

.

Tao masuk ke kelas, di kelas cuma ada Sehun sama Yifan. Mereka berdua lagi asik ngobrol.

"kalian gak jajan?" tanya Tao

Tao ngambil tempat duduk di antara Sehun dan Yifan

"aku sih belum laper" kata Sehun

"Tao, aku liat kamu bawa roti tuh. Aku minta boleh gak?" Yifan mandangin roti yang ada di tangan sebelah kanan Tao

"mau? Nih ambil aja. Lagian aku gak laper kok" entah angin dari mana Tao yang dikenal pelit jadi mau aja kasih roti ke Yifan

Yifan yang mendapat lampu hijau dari Tao langsung nyamber roti ditangan Tao

"nanya dong?" Tao buka suara

"mau nanya apa?" tanya Sehun balik

"gini nih, tadi kan waktu penyuluhan adakan ngebahas tentang sex bebas. Ada poin yang aku gak ngerti"

"poin apaan?" Yifan udah selesai makan roti Tao

"yang bagian " sebagian remaja sudah pernah melakukan oral sex" . aku gak ngerti apa itu oral sex. Artinya apa?" ucap Tao dengan muka polosnya

"oh itu. Oral sex itu bisa disebut 'emut lolipop'" jawab Sehun sambil senyum

"emut lolipop?" Tao makin bingung

"iya 'emut lolipop'" Yifan mengiyakan

"tapi kalo kamu mau lebih tau sih bisa buka di internet" usul Yifan

Tao pun hanya mangut-mangut

.

.

.

Tao sama Yifan lagi berduaan di pojok perpustakaan /cie. Yang ngetik jadi baper/

Tao duduk di samping Yifan, mereka berdua lagi belajar berdua ngerjain pekerjaan kelompok

"Fan, aku boleh nanya gak?" Tao bikin Yifan kaget aja soalnya jarak Tao sama Yifan cuma tinggal sepuluh senti aja

"boleh" Yifan ngangguk

"gini nih, kemaren kan Yifan nyuruh Tao buat nyari di internet apa itu oral sex. Udah aku cari, tapi baru nyampai berandanya ternyata kuota aku udah habis. Dari pada gak dapet sama sekali terus aku turunin kursurnya ke bawah, kan ada tuh tulisan 'yang terkait' di sana ada tulisan 'posisi enam sembilan' sebenarnya sih penasaran tapi gara-gara kuota habis jadi gak bisa buka. Kamu tau gak 'posisi enam sembilan itu apa?" tampaknya Tao tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang ia ucapkan

Yifan garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya gak gatel, ia bingung gimana ngejelasinnya sama Tao

"gini loh" Yifan yang tadi awalnya fokus ke buku sekarang ngadap ke Tao

"posisi enam sembilan itu kaya cicak gigit ekor temennya dan temennya gigit ekor cicak yang satunya" jawab Yifan dengan bahasa perumpamaan

"cicak gigit ekor?" Tao berguman pelan, jujur ia masih bingung

"tapi Fan-" belum sempet Tao tanya lagi

"ekhem, plis deh kalian berdua jangan berduaan di perpus. Jangan pacaran di tempat ini" tiba-tiba aja si Chanyeol, berandalan kelas yang takut sama kecoa datang mengganggu.

"ih, siapa juga pacaran. Orang aja ngerjain tugas" Tao gak terima dibilang pacaran

Yifannya Cuma senyum-senyum tanpa ada satu kata keluar dari mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataan dari teman sekelasnya tadi.

.

.

.

Tao lagi sibuk nyalin catatannya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu temen Tao tapi beda kelas, di kelasnya Kyungsoo sih keseringan duluan dikasih materi. Jadinya Tao minjem catatannya dia, biar entar gampang pas udah sampai tuh materi.

Sekarang Tao nyalin catatan biologi bab sistem reproduksi, jujur sebenarnya Tao agak keganggu sama suara seksi dari kedua temannya yang lagi asik ngobrol.

Tao milih ngelanjutin nulis, dari pada ngikut dua cowok di depannya yang sedang ngebahas tentang bola bundar.

"geas, boleh nanya gak?" tiba-tiba aja Tao ngomong

Dua orang cowok, Jongin dan Yifan yang tadinya asik ngomong natap panda manis berjenis kelamin wanita ini.

"nanya apa Tao?" Jongin baliknya

"ginih, di catetannya Kyungsoo bab reproduksi ada tuh ngebahas mimpi basah. Mimpi basah itu artinya apa? Tao nanyanya dengan gaya polos

"itu, cewek sama cowok 'main bareng' " jawab Yifan ambigu

"main apaan?" kepo Tao makin nambah

"emm..'main bola', tanya aja Jongin hampir setiap hari dia mimpi 'main'. Katanya dia juga pengen main nanti sama Kyungsoo sampai enam ronde" Yifan tambah ambigu

Jongin Cuma ngangguk senang

"emang Kyungsoo jago main bola? Kyungsoo jadi apa?" Tao menelengkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan

"bisa dong. Kyungsoo jadi 'kiper' terus Jongin jadi yang tukang 'ngegolinnya'. Kamu mau ikut 'main' Tao?" Waduh Yifan makin ambigu aja nih

Dan Tao, dia bener-bener gak ngerti kenapa kedua temannya jadi ketawa keras dan tersenyum aneh.

FIN

.

.

.

Halo!Halo!

Apa kabar? Semoga sehat. Ciye yang besok UN semoga lancar.

Meh balik lagi nih dengan fict absurb yang gaje. Maaf jika garing dan alot.

Mau promot dikit nih follow twitter aku ya

 **Meh_1004** , mention aja nanti aku polbek kok.

Last words

Don't miss to review.

p.s : ini ratenya terpaksa dinaikin soalnya banyak bahasa yang gak cocok buat anak-anak.

 _ **Di kamar- April 16**_


	5. Susu Siapa?

**SUSU SIAPA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol and Baekhyun di sini di sini di sini...**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke kita mulai dari sebuah rumah yang ditempati oleh 4 manusia /kalo ditempati burung, namanya sarang/

Rumah itu sederhana, ada ayah, ibu dan dua anaknya. Anaknya itu kembar tapi tak serupa, lahirnya beda 6 bulan soalnya.

Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi, hanya Tuhan, sang suami dan istrinya lah yang tahu.

Anak pertama mereka bernama _sebut saja Chanyeol_ /karena mawar sudah menstrim/

Chanyeol sedang santai di ruang keluarga, ditemani segelas kapucino dan seplastik keripik singkong, sambil membaca komik Harry Potter /novel kali Yeol._.

Slurrrp

Itu bunyi Chanyeol yang menyeruput minumannya. /Jangan bayangkan bunyi lain plis

"Chanyeol~"

Panggil seseorang dari arah dapur. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu dapur yang dekat dengan tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa Baek?"

Ternyata itu Baekhyun, adiknya.

"Susu siapa di kulkas?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Susuku" jawab Chanyeol sambil berteriak pula.

"Aku minta yaaa"

"Ambil aja"

.

.

.

Tut tut tut

/karena Krik krik krik juga udah menstrim/

.

.

Garing krenyes krenyes yes

 **Yo eperibadeh! /Come follow me, I'm ti, ei, ow yo!/**

 **Gitu aja ceritanya. Ngerti ga ngerti harus ngerti!**

 **See ya on the another fic~**

 **And thanks so much for reading...**

 _ **Pasintik, lgbt, lgddk, lg2lw, lgngntk, 28 April 2016**_


End file.
